Sakura's Birthday
by Lady NiXie
Summary: It's Sakura's birthday and Sasuke is back after 3 years of silence. What special birthday present is he planning to give her?
1. Chapter 1: Wet & Cold

**Hey, I edited the story and changed a few things. My English got better (I wonder why though), and I installed Microsoft World because I got sick of the ''note pad'' program you automatically get with your computer. I hope you'll enjoy this fresh edited chapter.**

**Lady NiXie**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura's Birthday: Wet & Cold**

Sakura was on her couch, eating chocolate ice cream, watching her television and wondering how much ramen Naruto, her comrade, could possibly eat in one minute. Today was supposed to be a special day for Sakura, _her_ special day. It was her birthday.

She was now eighteen but she honestly felt like she was forty.

Normally, on that kind of day, she would be with Naruto and Kakashi eating ramen at the ramen shop but they had to left for a mission and were coming not coming back before on whole week. She, then, expected Ino, her best friend and the most annoying person knew, to organize a surprise party for her but she, too, had to leave for a mission along with Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and all the members of team 9. Even Tsunade was busy, '_too much paper work' _she had told Sakura.

She turned off the TV and placed the now empty pot of ice cream on the floor. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was so bored. She was about to fall asleep when the sound of the thunder made her jump in surprise, following by a harsh rain.

She sighed another time, breaking the silence of her warm but empty apartment.

Getting up, she looked though the window. The sky was covered in clouds that night and she couldn't see the moon at all, leaving the city into total darkness. The rain that was falling made it seem like a scene directly coming from a horror movie, she smiled at the thought. Sakura loved horror movies. For a second, she almost walked to her TV to put a DVD of one of her favourite movie but a knock on her door stopped her actions. She knew that the only few people that would come to see her at such a late hour would only be Naruto, Kakashi or Ino. And all those people were very far from the village at that very instant.

Another Knock on her door, louder this time, stopped her thoughts a second time.

She walked to the door, wondering who it was, turned the locked and narrowed her eyes, trying to see something in the blackness in front of her. Suddenly, her eyes went wide.

''S-Sasuke...?''

--

The harsh and heavy rain that was falling on Konoha only seemed to get worst. Beside the sounds of the water on the roofs, the village was completely noiseless. Everyone was in their warm houses, sleeping, without any worries. It was the kind of night when the world seemed to be in a pause. The kind of night when you almost could feel the rain falling on your body, as you looks through the soaked window. The village was so quiet and peaceful, that it seemed unreal; everything was too imperfect that it was perfect. At one exception.

She couldn't believe who was in front of her, the person that she'd been seeing in her dreams every night for the past three years, someone who has haunting her days and her nights. She could not believe it, the person that was always in her head whenever she was, the person she had prayed for and wished to see again, even for only one second, one hour, one night. A ghost, the ghost of a young man with beautiful black hair and deep black onyx eyes.

The ghost's skin was as pale as porcelain, but prettier. She looked at his eyes and felt like the world around was the most ugly and dirty place that existed. She wanted to keep looking at them, she was hypnotised by their beauty. The ghost's face was so beautiful that she was sure that her heart had stopped beating from the shock. She wanted to grab it, touch it with her hands, kiss it with her mouth, marking it as hers. She wanted the ghost to be hers, and swore that she would die before anyone could take it away from her.

The ghost was tall, way taller then her. His muscular body looked strong and delicate at the same time. He, too, was looking at her and she shivered at the intensity or his gaze. The blood in her body started boiling and her heart started beating again, so fast that it forced Sakura to step back. Even though she could not feel her hands or her legs anymore, she was standing up sill, not moving an inch. That's when she realized who the ghost was.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with no apparent emotions on his face, but in the inside, he was burning. He always thought that having to see Sakura again would be as annoying as having to see Naruto. He knew that, he had hurt her in a way no one ever did and that there was no way she would forgive him. He always ran away from her, he always was the one leaving her behind, alone. But, when he finally came back to Konoha and that he faced the huge gate of the city, he had the feeling he had to see her. The first thing that went in is mind was Sakura, Sakura of all people. That annoying and noisy pink-haired girl, the useless, weak little fan-girl. Yes, Sakura, his ex-teammate, the one who saved him from death numerous times, and that he also saved a lot of times. Sakura, the last person he spoke to and saw before leaving Konohagakure. The only girl that still loved him even after knowing about his past and was he had planned to do with his future. He only wanted to find a bed and sleep, forget about everything that happened, everything. But, when he finally got to his bed, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't forget, he could only think about Sakura and how much he wanted to see her, how much he needed to see her, how much he missed her.

So he ran, ignoring the rain that was falling on his body, making his clothes wet and heavy. Then, in a second she was in front of him, alone and half asleep, holding a box of ice cream in her hands, looking at him shocked and confused. Whispering his name over and over again. He knew that she wasn't calling him, but that she slowly was starting to realise what was happening, and asking herself if it was a dream or not.

''Sakura...'' He softly whispered, trying to get her attention back. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, she looked at him with her bright green eyes and he almost something flash in her eyes, as if someone had pulled back the shiny light they once had. She slowly closed the distance between them to gently touch his cheek with her soft and warm hand. Sasuke didn't move or showed any reactions, nor did he asked her to stop.

She automatically snapped back to reality and quickly took off her hand from his face.

''Sasuke!! You're frozen!!'' She exclaimed. ''And, look at you! You are drenched!'' She yelled at him. S

Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, trying to keep his control and asking himself why he was here again.

''Sakura...'' He started, not opening his eyes.

Sakura didn't even took note of his words and grabbed his hand, taking him inside of her apartment, while telling him how much stupid and crazy he was for going out under the rain in a night like this. While he was being dragged into Sakura's apartment, Sasuke slowly took a look at the now older ''weak little fan-girl'' that he had left now 3 years ago. For him, she was still as annoying as hell, actually, maybe even a little bit more. He didn't know for the ''weak'' and the ''fan-girl'' part though, but he guessed that, fan-girl one day, fan-girl forever.

But, Sasuke was sure of one thing, one thing he was sure at one hundred percent, Sakura Haruno was not a little girl anymore.

In fact, the Sakura Haruno that was in front of him right now, wasn't only taller, she was a woman. She had the forms and didn't look like a twelve years old little girl anymore. She had hips, breasts and her face looked more mature now, the huge forehead she once had was now in perfect harmony with the rest of body. Her green eyes were even greener then before, they were neither too big, neither too small, just perfect. Her pink lips looked soft and tasty, so much that he wanted to kiss them.

Sasuke's mind stopped. He couldn't believe what he was thinking about. Perfect? Harmony? Forms? Soft? Kiss?!

Sakura was actually...good looking?!

Sasuke was so concentrated, trying not to kiss Sakura right here and right now, that he didn't sensed her when she started undressing him, putting his wet clothes away from him.

Sakura's mind too was completely confused. What was Sasuke doing here? Did he know that Konoha was looking for him and that if they were to find him here, he would be arrested or worst?

Well, right now, the most important thing was to try to save him from having a cold. Sasuke's eyes went wide when he felt Sakura's hands on his pants.

''Sakura...'' he said, using his usual cold voice, glaring at her.

Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's ''What?'' She innocently said.

''What are you doing?'' He asked, without stopping glaring at her.

''Well...'' She started. ''Since you wouldn't move or answer to me when I called your name and I have to dry your wet clothes so...'' He kept glaring at her. ''I can't really dry you with them.'' She said in a sarcastic voice.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for a minute that seemed like an hour for her, before taking off his pants himself while mumbling: ''Whatever.''

--

It was still raining when Sakura came back in the living room. Sasuke was looking by the window, gazing at the rain. ''It's still raining.'' He said in a calm voice. Sakura didn't answered, she only kept watching him, memorizing every of his movement like if it was a dream, like he was going to disappear at any moment, like if she was going to wake up anytime, forgetting everything.

''Why are you here?'' She finally asked, breaking the deep silence between them. Sasuke slowly turned around and his eyes met Sakura's.

''Why do you think I came here for?'' He asked, without looking away from her green and beautiful eyes. A long sigh escaped from Sakura's mouth. '' Are you back?'' She asked.

Sasuke smirked at her question. ''I guess you can say that.'' Sakura didn't know what to say. What could she possibly say? _'Hey, Sasuke! How'd you been? What have you been up to in the past, 3 years?'_

''Sasuke.'' She said, serious this time, letting him know that her patience had limits and that she was reaching it. She had enough, way enough, the game was over. Sasuke knew that Sakura was getting tired and angry the moment she pronounced his name. If Sasuke knew something that was sure without a doubt, it was that an angry Sakura really was something to fear.

''I don't have time to play this little game with you anymore , Sasuke'' She said, walking forward, glaring at him, showing him that right now was not the time to act with her like as if she was still twelve. Sasuke watched her as she started to walk to him. Every moves she made, he saw it. Not only did she grow up physically but she was way more confident in herself. Sakura had definitely changed. The usual _'Kun'_ that she normally added behind his name was now gone. He looked away and growled a pitiful 'Hn'. She stayed a moment like this, looking at him, wondering what to do, what to say and what to think.

'_He comes to my apartment at two in the morning, soaked wet, after three years of silence and all I get as an explanation is 'Hn'? What is that supposed to mean anyway? It's not even a word!_' She though.

Sakura's eyes narrowed with anger, ''You...'' She said in a cold voice. ''You come in my house at three in the damn morning after leaving me all alone on a cold bench in the middle of the night and all you have to say is 'Hn'? 'Hn'?! Is that even a word?!'' She screamed, in the angriest voice Sasuke had ever heard Sakura use in his whole life.

''You! You leave us all alone, your team, your friends, betray your own village by joining a disgusting, paedophile missing-nin, the man who tried to kill you! Who tried to kill ME! He almost killed me! And all that so you could get your revenge on your own brother, when, and you know it's true, we could have helped you! We were there for you! I was there for you! I was there and you pushed me away!'' She screamed at Sasuke, finally letting all the unspoken words come out, letting her heart scream for her, for all those years of silence.

Sasuke's eyes went wide open, realizing what she was saying and the meaning of her words. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, ''Sakura...'' He started, ''I-'' But Sakura quickly cut him off.

''Don't! '' She said, ''Please don't. You don't have any right; you don't deserve to call my name anymore! Not after what you did to us! To me! Not after I called your name so many times yet you never answered me!''.

''You are dead!'' She screamed with all her strength. ''You died!''

Her voice cracked from the pressure of her emotions. ''You died that night when you left me! You're dead! Dead!''

She felt Sasuke's hands grab her arms and she pushed him away. ''Don't touch me!'' She said as she stepped back. ''You are dead! Don't touch me!''

Her throat was burning from all the screaming but she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop all those emotions in words that were flowing out of her. It was uncontrollably controlling her.

''I don't love you! I don't love you anymore! I ha-'' Sakura was cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers and she felt something hard and cold against her back. She was being pushed on a wall, and Sasuke, was kissing her with all his strength, his lips on hers.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Breathless

**Been a while but here it comes and goes. SasuSaku love, Nya! 3**

**Lady NiXie**

* * *

**Sakura's Birthday: Chapter 2:  
Breathless.**

Since she was little, Sakura had always imagined how her life would be. Being a ninja when both of her parents were disproving her choice was not easy, but she kept following her dream and did anything she could to realize it. She had already planed her life, doing missions with team Yamato, her team. And one day, one day she will meet a handsome and kind man, a man that will love her. They would fall in love, get married and live a peaceful life. She would have children and be a good mother. This is was she had dreamed of. It was a perfectly normal dream for a young girl of fifteen years old who wanted peace in her life, nothing more. But now, she was eighteen. And from all the people, Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her.

--

She was being held on a wall, in her house, both of her arms beside her head, held by two powerful hands positioned on her wrists.

So, she was thinking. Calculating. Calculating all the potential possibilities that could make Sasuke Uchiha lost all control of his mind.

At first she thought that this was simply not Sasuke, maybe Naruto, doing a stupid birthday joke. But knowing Naruto, he wouldn't have dared, there was just too much of risks of being killed, by her.

Then, she wondered if Orochimaru, for some crazy reasons, could have disguised himself into Sasuke, to kidnap her or something. But no, this was definitely not Orochimaru's mouth on her. No way.

Then she started to think about the possibilities that could make Sasuke, who was without a doubt completely crazy, kiss her. Maybe a Jutsu? Maybe someone wad forcing him. When she felt his hands wonder on her body and place her legs on each sides of his waist, she lost the count and returned to reality.

This was Sasuke, the real Sasuke.

And he had his entire mind. When Sakura felt his arousal on her inner thigh, she was the one losing her mind. She opened her mouth and let a moan out.

Sasuke used that opportunity to let his tongue get a taste of her. He gently let his tongue in and slowly but surely tasted her. She tasted wood. Way too good. When he heard Sakura moan a second time, he thought he was on his way for heaven. It was too much to handle and he wasn't sure if he could stay in control any longer.

She was so beautiful, her lips tasted so good, they tasted strawberries, just like he had imagined. He could feel the warm coming from between her thighs, he wanted to smash her against the wall a second time, tear her clothes off and take her without a second though. Right here and right now. But he wanted more, he wanted her to beg him for him. He wanted her to scream his name. He wanted her to desire him.

He wanted her to want him.

Period.

He wanted to tease her, to discover every single part of her body, each place that would make her scream for his name, this is what he wanted.

And, what an Uchiha wants, he gets it.

He smirked at the though. There were so many things he could do to her. So many things he _was_ going to do to her. And nothing could stop him now.

He had played the role of the guy who didn't care and didn't feel a thing for too long. Now, it was time to show to Sakura all the things she was making him feel and how much he wanted her.

First, they needed a bed.

He wanted to take Sakura. True. And he didn't really cared about where, but Sakura was fragile. No matter what, no matter the time that passed. Sakura will always be sweet and fragile to him. He could not let himself hurt her another time, again.

He grabbed her and started walking. Trying to find her room. A room. Anything.

He didn't know he Sakura know what was going on in his mind, but he guessed that she did since she whispered in a single breath: ''Upstairs, first room on the right.''

So, she wanted this. She wanted him. Didn't she?

Sasuke was quick. Very quick.

Sakura was on her bed before she could even ask for air again.

He looked down at her and gasped.

Sakura was not cute. She was not beautiful. She was gorgeous.

Her eyes were semi-closed. Her hair was all messed up and the pink was shining in the moonlight. Even though her eyes were almost closed, you could see the bright green in it. It was as if Sakura's eyes were Sasuke's personal daylight. Yes. Sakura was his light. The light that was illuminating his way. Without her, he was lost in the never ending darkness of his world. He needed light. He needed Sakura.  
She had placed one of her hand on her face while falling on her bed, and one of her finger and slipped in her mouth. To Sasuke's point of view, she was sucking it. And it, was very attractive.

Without even thinking, he grabbed he hand and licked her finger. He sucked it. It tasted vanilla. Ice cream. Sasuke usual disliked sweet things, but this, was the best thing he had ever tasted. He wanted more.

Sakura was like a chocolate box.

She tasted different everywhere. And everywhere where you tasted her, it was tasty as hell and you wanted more.

She was perfect in every way.

Both of her legs were still wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Keeping him from moving.

She surprised him when he felt her push him closed to her.

He needed Sakura. More than anything.

He watched her as a little smile started to form on her lips. She wanted him as well.

Sasuke placed both of his hands on each side of Sakura's night dress and ripped it in half. He smiled when he heard her scream in pleasure. She was surprised by his rough behaviour but liked it.

Sasuke shivered at Sakura's bra. It was white. Just like he had pictured it.

He ripped it without a second though. It was useless clothes. It was in the way.

Then he realized. Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Was on her bed, her legs around his waist, smiling at him. She had placed her finger back in her mouth and was now actually sucking on it. And all the clothe that was left on her. Was her panties.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped.

For the first time of eyes life, Sasuke had to look twice. For the first time, he could not believe his own eyes.

''Oh god, Sakura...''

He was breathless.


	3. Chapter 3: Anger

**Mhmm. 3**

* * *

**Sakura's Birthday: Chapter 3:  
Anger**

Yes.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke could not believe his eyes.

All his life, tons and tons of girls had confessed their love to him. Cute girls. Beautiful girls. He was actually annoyed by that. He never really had any interest in girls, relationships. Not at all. The only interest and goal in his always had been to revenge his family by killing that one person, his own brother.

He didn't care own or if he was risking his life or other's. He _had _to avenge his family. He had to.

He always refused to make friends or any kind of relationship, bond, with anyone. Because he knew what was awaiting him. Death. He had to kill. And had a big chance to also die. He knew it. Life didn't matter to him anyway. He didn't care what was going to happen to him. The only thing that mattered was to reach his goal. That was all.

But...

For the first time of his life, Sasuke was glad to be alive.

Even though he was alive. For a moment, he thought that he had died and went to heaven.

In front of him, was the most beautiful thing hid eyes had ever seen.

Sakura.

She was an angel. He was sure of it. There was absolutely no doubt about it and no one could ever contradict him. He got scared for a second. Yes, scared. Uchiha Sasuke. She was way too beautiful. Too beautiful to be Sakura. The little Sakura Haruno he knew. She was too beautiful to be real. To beautiful to _be_.

He almost got up and ran away. He _was_ scared. He was frozen. Petrified. She had petrified him in place. He couldn't move anymore. Could breathe or talk. All he could was staring.

The angel smiled to him. _She_ smiled.

He looked at her, eyes wide. He wanted her. He wanted all of her. Right here and right now.

He was a demon. He was the shadows himself. He was darkness. He was everything dangerous, bad and disgusting.

She was...perfect. She was the light. His light. He didn't care about either heaven or hell. He was ready to follow that beautiful being everywhere she would go. He was her slave. He was hers. He was her slave. She owned his life. His soul.

She didn't have wings. He could not care less, she could take his. She could take everything. She could take his mind, his heart and his soul. All of him.

Her white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. It almost looked like snow. Beautiful and white snow. She seemed to be made of crystals, as her pink hair and her bright eyes shined in front of him. Her lips. Oh god. Her lips. One word:

Perfect.

They seemed as softer then silk, hotter than fire and as pink as cherry blossoms. To Sasuke, they looked red. As red as roses. As red as blood.

He desired to embrace those lips, kiss them and bruise them. Mark them as his.

Even though he knew that the perfect human being in front of him, who was way too beautiful to be perfect, owned his life, he wanted to make her his. He wanted to own her. She was his.

''Sakura...'' Sasuke's voice was trembling. It was hard for him to found the words. He could not found the right words to describe what he was feeling.

Passion. Desire. Envy. Arousal. Lust.

Sasuke was going insane. He placed his head on her collarbone and felt her shiver. One of his hands left her leg to go on her left arm, keeping her from moving and the other one grabbed her hip in a firm grip.

Sakura moaned when Sasuke grinded against her and she had to bit her lips to suppress a scream when she felt his nails in her skin.

Sasuke bite Sakura's neck and liked the mark. He sucked on it again and again. He wanted to leave a mark on her. A mark visible enough so everyone knows that Sakura Haruno was _his_.

She belonged to him. All of her. He didn't care what others could think. He _needed_ her.

When he felt her grind against him another time and grip his shirt, he was sure that he was going to lose control.

She tried to take Sasuke's shirt off but he wouldn't let her move. She looked at him with confusion. Sasuke smiled. He took off his shirt without moving and went back to biting her neck before she could say anything but Sakura pushed him away.

Sasuke stared at her.

What? What was wrong? She wanted him to stop? Maybe she was mad. He started to panic. The last thing he wanted was for Sakura to be mad at him, after all he lov-

''Sasuke...'' Sakura spoke in a soft voice, the sexiest voice Sasuke had ever heard. He liked how his name sounded like from her mouth. No, he loved it.

Sasuke heard her take a deep breath and look down. ''S-Sakura?'' He couldn't believe it, he was stuttering! Sakura Haruno was making him stutter! He cleared at her and was about to talk when he saw the look on her face as she looked up at him.

She was crying.

Sasuke stopped breathing.

''Sakura, what's wrong?'' Sakura expression showed that she was surprised. It was the first time that Sasuke was talking to her in such a calm and gentle voice. And he was worried. Worried about her.

''Did I hurt you? I'm...I'm sorry...'' He looked down and was about to get up from her when he felt Sakura's lips on his.

For a moment, Sasuke was too surprised to do anything. He stayed like this, frozen. Sakura's lips on his and her cold tears falling on his cheeks.

She pulled back and spoke in a very low voice. Sasuke actually had to concentrate on what she was saying to hear her. Then, his eyes opened wide in shock.

''Kiss me.''

On Sakura's face was the most beautiful expression ever.

Her cheeks were red with the blush she was trying to fight. Her lips were bruised with Sasuke's kisses and he could see the fresh mark he had just done on her neck. From her eyes, which were a little red now, tears were falling. She was looking at Sasuke straight in the eyes but embarrassment was all over her face.

Sasuke lost his control at that exact moment.

He jumped on her and kissed her with all the strength he could put in it, bruising her lips even more. When she opened her mouth to let out a cry, he entered her mouth with his tongue, tasting her own. As he kissed her, discovering her mouth, his hands descended to her hips. When he felt something under his palms he ripped her panties off of her skin.

One of his hands made her way between her thighs while the other one was holding her leg in place, but even though Sasuke was holding her, Sakura didn't even tried to move. She only shivered in surprise and pleasure as one of Sasuke's fingers entered her.

''S-Sasuke...'' Just liked he had waited for, Sakura called out his named in a whisper between two kisses, letting him know that she liked what he was doing to her.

He touched, caressed and penetrated her with his finger but without stopping kissing her hungrily.

He wanted her so back and he couldn't wait anymore.

He took in now soaked fingers out of her and licked them, tasting her juice. She tasted sweet. He kissed her back, making her taste herself with his mouth. She moaned another time.

''Sakura...'' Sasuke's voice was trembling and when Sakura opened her eyes to look at him, her heart jumped in shock. Sasuke was blushing. Blushing. Sasuke Uchiha was completely red with embarrassment. She gasped.

''Sasuke.'' She whispered, not knowing what to say.

Sasuke closed his eyes and shut her with a kiss. ''I want you.'' He said.

He grinded against her even more as he deepened their kiss. ''I want you _now_.'' He repeated.

''S-Sasuke...'' When Sasuke saw Sakura's head in agreement he had reached his limit.

He was unzipped his pants and threw them somewhere in the room, not caring where it fell. His boxers were gone right after. He looked back at Sakura, making sure she wanted to do this. His whole body was trembling. Trembling with fear, that she would choose to stop right now and trembling with excitement.

''S-Sakura, are you sure y-'' Sakura interrupted him with a kiss and locked her eyes in his.

''Yes, I want you too, Sasuke.'' All Sasuke could read in her eyes was the same thing that he was feeling himself. Before he entered her, he wanted her to know something.

''Sakura...'' He took a deep breath. ''I-love you...''

Sakura's face didn't showed any surprise or shock, instead, she smiled. ''I love you too.''

Sakura let out a loud scream as Sasuke entered her body, taking away the thing she had kept for him, her innocent.

''I-I'm sorry, I hurt you, I-''

''It's fine, I'm fine Sasuke.'' Sakura tried to fight back the tears that menaced to fall from her eyes once again.

When Sasuke felt that she was adjusted to him, he started moving. He progressed into a in and out movement, not able to control himself anymore.

When Sakura's pain left her only to be replaced with pure pleasure, she couldn't stop herself from calling Sasuke's name.

''S-Sasuke!'' Sasuke smiled at the sound of his name. It was exactly what he had craved for, what he had dreamed for.

He went out of her and quickly went back in, letting Sakura hear him groan in delight.

He wanted more.

He gripped her and slammed her against the wall next to her bed, standing on the bed, his legs on the cover, moving faster. She screamed at the cold sensation behind her back but Sasuke's lips made her went silent.

''S-Sasuke!''

As Sakura cried out his named for a third time now, he felt that he was about to reach his limit. It felt too good. She felt too good.

''Sakura, I-'' Sakura called out his name as she came, followed close by Sasuke.

They stayed that way for a moment, not able to do anything else, trying to come back to their senses.

After a while, Sasuke went out of her and when she moved to reach for her clothes, he grabbed her and hugged her urgently.

''Sasuke?'' Sakura, who was slowly coming back to reality, looked up at Sasuke's face.

He murmured something in her neck but she couldn't hear what it was. She made a questioning sound but hugged Sasuke back with all the strength that she had left.

''I love you, Sakura.'' Sakura shivered at Sasuke's words, she was still surprised by all what was happening to her, especially those three words coming out of Sasuke's mouth.

''Sasuke...'' She whispered.

Sasuke moved away from her and stared down in her eyes. ''Sakura.''

This time, his voice was a bit hoarse but serious. ''I can't stay.''


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Promises

**Urg, Sasuke, you're pissing me off! (**

* * *

**Sakura's Birthday: Chapter 4:  
Broken Promises.**

Sakura swore that, when Sasuke spoke, all the walls in the room fell at the same time in a horrible harmony.

''W-what?'' She looked at him and tried to smile. This had to be a joke. It _had_ to be a joke. He couldn't be leaving, not _again_. If he was to leave, she knew that, her world would never be the same again and the color would fade forever. She was not strong enough, not for that.

She got up and looked at him, not caring that she was naked. He was leaving. He was going to leave her, again!

''You.'' She started. ''You c-can't! You-'' She didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to laugh? Scream? What was he expecting her to say? Her heart was_ just_ starting to heal!

When she fell on the floor and started to sob, Sasuke was at her side in an instant.

''Sakura, I'm sorry, I-''

''Don't talk!'' Her voice was low but Sasuke knew she meant to be screaming, it's just that her voice was leaving her, just like his. ''If you're not going to say that you are staying, then don't talk! I-I don't want to hear it!''

Sasuke looked at her and grabbed her face with his hands, they were shaking.

''Listen to me, Sakura.'' Oh god, those tears again. It was killing him, every time he was to see them, he wanted to embrace her. He wanted to wipe them away and make reappear her beautiful smile. Those tears. He had to hold his breath, he could feel her pain and her sadness in them.

''Why?'' She asked. ''Why do you have to leave again? You _just_ came back! You just came back to _me_!''

He could almost hear her own heart beat with fury, as his own was ready to explode at the sound of her salty and painful words.

''Sakura-''

''Why did you came back if you were going to leave anyway?! Why? Don't you care about my feelings at all?''

''I do!'' It was the first time Sakura heard Sasuke spoke in such a voice. He sounded, hurt.

She looked at him, shocked, surprised, but mostly hurt, knowing that she had just hurt Sasuke.

''I do care.'' He repeated. ''That's why, that's why I _have_ to leave.''

Sakura tears refused to stop falling. It was like if they had their own will. She closed her eyes and tried to control the beating of her heart, trying to catch her breath. Then, Sasuke took it away with his words.

''I love you.'' He said softly. ''That is why I have to leave, Sakura.''

Sakura was confused. She was glad, glad to hear those words from Sasuke, she had wished all her life that, one day, Sasuke was to love her. But, she was also confused. If he loved, then why? Why did he need to leave?

Noticing her confused look, Sasuke closed his eyes and spoke: ''I'm a criminal''

He grasped her shoulders and opened his eyes to look at her. '' I only came back to, to give the Hokage information about The Akastuki. I-I wasn't planning to come here.''

''Regrets?'' Something in Sasuke died as Sakura's words reached his ears. ''Do you regret coming? D-do you regret making love to me? ''

Her voice was shaking as she spoke.

''No!'' Sasuke hissed at her. ''How, how could I regret this? I-I wished for this to, I-'

Sakura's lips covered Sasuke's without any warnings but he responded to her automatically. How could he regret such a thing? She should be the one regretting. He was a criminal, a monster. A monster that broke her heart hundred and hundred times, over and over again. She was an angel, a perfect and pure being. She was too good for someone like him, for him.

''Sakura...'' He slowly pushed her away and got up. ''I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. But, I can't stay. I have to go.''

She looked at him and got up.

''Isn't there any chances for you to stay?'' Even though the question was simple, Sasuke could not find anything to say, beside one word. A word that he was getting tired to say.

''No.''

He hated it. He was always disappointing her. He wished, he wished that one day, he could make her happy, even just for a moment.

''Then.'' Sasuke saw a smile appear on her face.'' I'm coming with you.''

Sasuke's answer was instant. ''No.''

She ignored him and started packing up her things but was stopped by Sasuke's hands on her bag. ''Sakura.''

''_Sasuke_.'' Sakura's eyes were burning with determination. ''I _am_ coming you, period.''

''No you are not.'' He grabbed her bag, threw it away and looked back at her. ''It's too much risk.''

Sakura arched her eyebrows. ''Sasuke...'' Her voice was menacing, she didn't care about that. She wanted to be with him.

''Sasuke, if you don't let me come with you, I'll follow you. I don't care how much time it will take but I _will_ find you. _This_ is risky.''

They exchanged a few glances and Sasuke sighed. He knew Sakura, she was the kind of person who would keep their words, even though it meant to put you own life in danger.

''You are going to regret it.''

Sakura smiled and jumped in Sasuke's arms. She grabbed her bag that had ended it course on a corner of her room and continues packing her things while Sasuke stared at her.

''Are you planning to go like _this_?'' He smirked at her and she realised that she was still naked. She rushed to her clothes but Sasuke's arms wrapped around her waist.

''Who said that you could get dressed.'' He told her in a sexy voice.

Sasuke kissed her hungrily and laid her on the bed. Good thing she was still naked, he wanted her right now and couldn't stand to wait anymore.

Sakura moaned loudly when Sasuke nibbled on her neck to left another mark on her now aching skin. It was hurting a bit but she liked it, she liked everything Sasuke was doing to her.

He liked her neck and descended to her stomach, kissing her bellybutton. When he reached her legs, he kissed them from her foots and back to her thighs, can't helping himself but biting on her inner thighs. For Sasuke, Sasuke was the most erotic being ever. As he licked her hips slowly but surely, he noticed how she was biting her lips, trying to suppress he moans but failing miserably.

When Sakura felt Sasuke's tongue where she needed him the most, she called his name, she couldn't control herself anymore. He was completely making her lose her sense.

''S-Sasuke!''

He looked up at her and smiled. He wanted to make Sakura feel good, not only good, but amazing. He wanted whole body to remember him, not only her.

When he felt that she was way past ready in entered her in a single movement. When she was about to shout he shut her up with a passionate kiss.

Sakura's whole body shuddered with spasms caused by the pleasure Sasuke was causing her. She could feel her foots tremble without her agreement and Sasuke's nails in the skin of her hips almost made her faint. He pushed himself deeper and harder in her, forcing her to grip the blanket under her to stop herself from falling.

Sasuke grabbed her arms and made her sit on him so they were face to face. ''Sakura...''

She breathed the air he exalted and swore that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever smelled, it smelled like a mix of menthe and apples. She loved it.

He liked her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth but was the first one to react. She touched Sasuke's tongue delicately. It was smooth and tasted apples. He quickly responded and wrapped his tongue around hers, wining a groan from her.

She was amazing. It felt so good inside of her. Her skin was so smooth and her hair smelled so good. It felt like if it was a dream, it was way too perfect and Sasuke wished he could stay asleep forever.

When he felt that she was about to climax, he hugged her tightly and came.

They were sweating, tired but happy. He looked at Sakura and was satisfied with what he saw. She was smiling. She was happy.

''I love you Sasuke'' She told him, trying to catch her breath. ''I love you.''

She repeated the same words over and over again but he never got tired of it. It was like music in his ears. A never ending melody that seemed to be written only for him and sang only by her.

He laid her on the bed carefully, knowing that, in the morning, she would be really sore. _'I should've been gentler._' He was kind of feeling bad but didn't regret anything. She was his now. It was a fact. Period.

He put his boxers on and looked at Sakura's face. She was asleep but was still smiling. She seemed so fragile and defend less.

He covered her with the blanket and walked to her window. In a few hours, the sun was going to rise, the people were going to wake up. And, he had to leave before.

He looked at the moon in the sky. It was shining in the cloudless sky. It was pretty. Not as pretty as Sakura, but it was pretty.

He stayed there for a while and stared at Sakura sleeping figure. Beautiful.

He walked to her bed and kissed her forehead. Then, he did something that he hadn't done for a very, very long while. He smiled. Sakura was asleep, so she couldn't see it, but Sasuke smiled. He smiled a real and content smile. After all, at this exact moment, he _was_ happy.

He got dressed, grabbed his bag and his eyes wandered on Sakura's face another time. His smiled disappeared as he whispered the same three words.

''I'm sorry, Sakura.''


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

**...**

* * *

**Sakura's Birthday: Chapter 5:  
Trust.**

When Sakura woke up, she knew for a fact that something was wrong. First, her room was colder than usual. It was like if someone had left the window open. Second, everything smelled, different. She opened her eyes and sat on the bed. ''Damnit!'' She hissed. All her body was numb and her hips were killing her. But, she didn't have the time to complain about the pain, this room, this room wasn't hers.

She looked around, trying to remember the last thing that happened before she fell asleep. Sasuke. ''Sasuke?'' She called, but no one answered.

The room was bigger than hers but it was empty. There only was a bed. She put the covers aside and tried to get up again. This time, when she felt the pain in her hips, she ignored it.

'_Where am I?' _She couldn't remember going anywhere. She had fallen asleep on her bed after her and Sasuke... _'Where is Sasuke?' _She had a bad feeling about this. Even though Sasuke had said yes, that she could come with him after all, maybe he still had left. But, if that was the case, then, where was he? And where was _she_?

Her foots touched the floor and she shivered at the feeling of the cold rock under her skin. But it felt good. She closed her eyes and opened them again. It was very dark around her and when her eyes started to get used to the darkness, she noticed that the room kind of seemed like a cave.

It was strange.

The walls were made of rock, pure rock and they were red, a dark deep but yet bright red.

She got up and made some footsteps forward before falling on the floor. She was sore, from her hips to the end of her toes. What had happened to her? And how come she was so weak?

She was about to get up and try to walk again when she felt to strong arms wrapping around her and lifting her body from the ground. The person's skin was cold but yet warm. It was smooth, almost as if Sakura was being wrapped in a big and soft cover just coming from the dryer. It was a very feeling.

It was too dark see the person's face, but she knew that he or she, whoever it was, was looking at her. Intensely.

Sakura's back touched the bed and she felt herself being covered by the covers. The person got up to leave but Sakura stopped her. She grabbed the first thing that was at hand reach. A hand.

''Please.'' She begged. ''Please, whoever you are, don't leave me. Don't leave me alone.''

Maybe someone had kidnapped her she wasn't even aware of it. Just, what the hell was going on?

Where was Sasuke?!!

''Okay.'' It was the voice of a man, but not Sasuke's. The man's voice was very different from Sasuke's. The sound of his voice, even though Sakura ignored who he was, calmed her in an instant.

''W-where am I?'' She asked. ''W-who are you?''

''Don't worry, you are in a safe place.'' He sat on the bed, next to her and kept holding her hand. '' My name is Yuki.''

She narrowed her eyes, trying to see something in the darkness of the room, hopefully, a face.

''W-where is Sasuke?'' she asked him.

Sakura could almost feel the man in the darkness and saw a flash of white through the shadows. A shiny smile that seemed to illuminate the room for a second. ''Don't be afraid. I am not going to harm you.''

Sakura nodded, for unknown reasons, she felt like she could trust that man. She could trust that Yuki.

''Sasuke asked me to look for you for a little while.''

What? Sasuke had asked that man to look after her? For what? What was going on?

''He'll be back soon, three days, from what he told me.''

Sakura closed her eyes. What was Sasuke doing? If he was planning to keep her, if he was keeping his promise, then, why leaving? Why leaving without telling her anything? Why not letting her know? Maybe he didn't trust her enough. Maybe he was still thinking that she wasn't strong enough. That she was weak.

She stopped thinking. It was useless to start worrying now. It was too late to go back anyway. She had wished to be with him for so long. Now, what she had wished for had become reality.

''So.'' She started. ''Yuki, right?''

She heard him chuckle a bit. Apparently, he was enjoying the whole situation. ''Yes?''

''Can I ask, how you know Sasuke?'' It was intriguing. After all, Sasuke used to do anything and everything that could be done to cut bounds.

''I think, that it's something that Sasuke himself should tell you.''

He was right. This wasn't her business anyway, right?

''Well.'' He said while getting up from the bed. ''You should rest now, for some reasons, your body seem very...tired.''

In the darkness of the room, somewhere where Yuki couldn't see, a blush appeared on Sakura's face.

''Right.''

He was gone in an instant.

But Sakura kept her eyes opened. She was not tired, not a bit. She was anxious, anxious but also exited. She was expecting a lot of things to happen from now on. Good and bad things. From now on, she was going to be with Sasuke. She was going to be at Sasuke side and was planning on staying there. No matter what.

When she finally closed her eyes, her body automatically relaxed and she fell asleep really fast. She was not tired but her body was exhausted. Who's fault?

In a corner or the room, someone was watching Sakura. Her bright red eyes on the sleeping form of the pinkhaired girl.


	6. Chapter 6: Pages

**Oh, gee. Took me forever to find the energy or even the will to work on my fan fictions, my lack of inspiration may be caused by the insanity in Naruto's last chapter, although I am VERY PLEASE with Sakura's latest decicion :) No spoilers, no worries!**

**So yeah, I glued my ass on my chair and 'finished' this chapter. I couldn't make it longer, there wasn't anything to say, when Sasuke is gone, Sakura gets so bored and out of it, she needs him!! :3**

**Blah, enjoy as I worry on the next chapter. *eats her nails***

**Lady NiXie**

* * *

**Sakura's Brithday: Chapter 6:  
Pages**

When she woke, she wasn't sure if it was morning or if she had only slept for an hour or two. She could not find a single beam of light. Everything around her was completely hidden by the darkness.

But, whatever time is was, she wasn't tired anymore.

She got up, trying not to fall from the bed. Her legs were still a little bit sore and her head was hurting.

With both of her arms in front of her, she started walking. Carefully, she followed her instinct and ended up in front of a door. She slowly opened it and stepped in a room. She had to narrow her eyes to the sudden light.

It was a dining room, there was a large, very large, table in the middle, with tons of food. She had never seen that much food in her whole life. And, she didn't even know how tasted half of it. She noticed Yuki sitting on one of the chairs, reading.

"Err, good morning?" She both said and asked.

He turned his head and quickly smiled at her. "Good morning, indeed."

Sakura looked around her.

Books were covering the walls and a large part of the floor, making the room look like a library instead of a living room. Some of them were familiar to Sakura, but the major part of them were completely unknown to her. They were about everything; it went from Medicine to Sociology. When she looked up, she noticed that the cell was placed very high, forcing every single sound that she could produce to echo in the room and come back at her. She was amazing, impressed. She had never seen so many books in her life, and it was her first time seeing a room this big and messy but that yet seemed clean still.

She walked to Yuki, feeling a little intimidated—by him, too.

"Hum..." She started, but he knew what she was going to ask even before she talked. "At your right."

Sakura started at him, but Yuki didn't even bother looking back at her, concentrated in his book which title she couldn't see, hidden by his small hands.

At her right was a letter, without any restraint, she grabbed it and nearly ran back to the room where she had been before, taking a candle on the principal table just before. 'Sasuke...'

On the bed, she kept moving, unable to find a position comfortable enough. She blushed, her hips were slightly hurting. With shaky hands, she opened the letter.

'_Sakura,_

_Don't feel like you've been abandoned, or betrayed, you haven't been. Now that I have you, I don't want anything to go out of my control, and so, before I come back and begin to live—again—I have to take care of a few things. I know that you understand, you've always been the smartest one. I know that I can count on you._

_By now, you obviously met Yuki. He is trustworthy but don't give him all your trust. Do not give anyone your trust. I want it all for myself. Although, if you need anything, ask him. _

_Going back to Konoha is out of the question, don't even think about it. _

_I will be back in a day or two, three if something is in my way. _

_Wait for me._

_Sasuke.'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke-kun!!! Stop being an attention whore and come BACK, NAOW! I want my Sasu-kun back :( **

**DAMN YOU KISHI!**

**Lady NiXie**


	7. LAST TRY

Hi everyone,

I know, it has been more than a while. To be quite honest, I have given up on Fan Fiction for a long time now. I have stopped writing all these stories to focus on my book and, to be truly honest, I got over the whole Sasuke/Sakura thing.

Yet, I was linked back here by one of my friend and scrolled down my old profile and old stories. And I might come back.

I have been worked quite a lot lately, and my writing greatly improved. So, all of my stories would be deleted and then editing once and all.

Thing is, I doubt that some of you are still following me. And so, if someone of you actually are, I would appreciate a comment.

If you want me to continue this story, please let me know.

I will take my decision next week.

Thank you for your time.

Lady NiXie


End file.
